


The truth to Terry

by Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter



Series: Meadwell and Wicks meet Duke Adventures [8]
Category: Original Work, The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter/pseuds/Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter
Summary: Emily and Duke reveal the truth to Terry.





	1. Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily has a reminisce about the past.

It was Tuesday 21st December. I was in room 9, by myself thinking. I reminisced of the days before September, when I was in Year 12, with my friends Charlotte Meadwell and Emma Wicks.

At least I still had lessons with Emma in Media. Justine Charsley taught the lessons now and was also my form tutor, like Jenny Trimnell before her. Sometimes I saw Charlotte in Learning Support and outside room 43. Seeing her assured me that she was safe, even if we didn’t have the same lessons anymore – and I had the picture of her that she had sent me on my dark green USB stick called Sam.

There was also a change of the Head of Media Department. It used to be a woman named Lorna Herdman, but she left because she wanted to do travelling and she couldn’t do much with all the marking students’ work. Now it was a man named Terry Wilks.

One thing I didn’t get was why when I was near Terry my heart was racing. It didn't make sense. I saw the photo of his sons on Tuesday 21st November – nine days before Academic Tutoring. Lauren Hounsome told me the boys in the photo were Terry’s sons and I said: “Good for him.”

It was so bizarre. Besides, Terry was married.

Then I realised something. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duke cheers Emily up by disguising himself as Terry.

I sensed a presence and turned around. It was Duke. Seeing my alien bounty hunter friend lifted my spirits.

‘Hi,’ I said.

‘Hi,’ Duke said. He made himself look like me when I was eight wearing what I wore on my eighth birthday: magenta skirt, multi-coloured jumper, white socks, silver sequin bow ballet pumps and a pink headband with spots. Eight year old me took my hands and smiled, before we spun around. Then in place of eight year old me was someone I knew.

I was rooted to the spot. ‘Terry.’

Terry looked back at me. His short hair was brown and so were his eyes – the colour of chocolate. ‘Are you alright?’ It was Terry’s voice, warm and friendly and gentle.

‘No, I’m not alright.’ I was desperate not to show the tears.

‘Is there anything I could do to help?’ There was concern in Terry’s voice.

‘Please, don’t go.’

‘I won’t. I’ll stay.’

‘How nice of you.’ I knew it wasn’t really Terry, but I didn’t mind. ‘I was going to say about asking you about digital design. On Academic Tutoring – 30th November – it wasn’t a good time then because you had students to see. You were ill on 5th December. The next day, I asked how you were feeling. You responded “Who me?” Then you said about lurg and feeling poorly. My priority was your health.’

‘It was nice that you were concerned about me, but you did not need to worry,’ Terry said and he smiled softly.

I returned the smile graciously and walked up and down the room. My priority was your health, I had said. It was unusual for a student to be worried about a teacher who did not teach them, especially if they were in charge of the Media and Film Department like Terry. I stopped walking. ‘I followed Justine’s advice about sending an email, since you’re usually busy. I emailed you to ask whether digital design was film based. Your response was “Emily, I will be unable to help you with your BTEC filming as that is not my area of expertise and I would suggest you ask your BTEC teacher for a 1 to 1 session if you need further support. Terry Wilks. Head of Media and Film Department.” With all due respect, I had only requested a “yes” or “no” response. Why does it feel like there is going to be a misunderstanding, every time I try to pluck up the courage to talk to you?’ I sat in a nearby chair and cried. ‘I told Justine on 15th December about your reply and she said she was worried that it’d be rude but then said it couldn’t be because you’re a nice man.’

Terry took a step forward. ‘I’m sorry you feel that way.’

I raised my face to meet his gaze, after wiping my eyes with a tissue. ‘It’s not your fault. I was vague with the question. I didn’t specify to you that your answer was either going to be a yes or no. That time, after getting your reply on 14th December, I wanted to write something back, but decided to heed your suggestion. Besides, you had other things to do than answering my emails.’

‘You have a point. Teachers are busy. That’s how it is.’ Terry sat next to me.

‘Well, you’re busy than most because the teachers I know don’t work in their lunch break. I remember Justine saying on Friday that she doesn’t get a break until three o’clock. At that time, Jenny and you will be teaching so you won’t be able to talk to her until after the lesson. I realised on the code of conduct it mentions, “If you fail to submit at the required time, you will be required to attend a meeting with the Head of Department to discuss your place on the course”. The times when we have a meeting with you are for plagiarism and late submissions.’

‘That’s true,’ Terry agreed with a nod.

‘Can I ask how are you feeling?’ I spoke in a tentative tone.

‘I’m alright.’ Terry smiled gently. Justine and Lauren were right: Terry was a nice person. ‘Don’t give up. Before the black smoke and the Gov Man came, that music video came up. Did you make that?’

‘Yes,’ I said quietly.

‘It’s really good.’

‘Thanks.’ I saw Terry revealed himself as Duke.

‘You ok?’ Duke asked.

‘Yeah, Duke.’

The real Terry arrived.


End file.
